


Wish Hotline

by yaekkunsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Tendou has a sweet tooth, Wish Fulfillment, Wish Hotline, Wishes, hotline, mystery?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: "This is Wish Hotline, we can make your wildest dreams come true. How may I help you?""Can you make my father disappear.""Of course. When? Where? How?""Immediately.""Your wish is my command."beepbeepbeep
Kudos: 7





	1. Vanish

Koutarou was tired of hearing his mother's pained yells resonate around the house everyday. Each day becoming more and more loud, and disturbing in Koutarou's ears. No matter how hard he pushed the pillow down on his ears, it never made the sound go away.

Earlier that day, he found a card in front of him. It was laying in the middle of a busy street, how no one saw it there before him was a mystery. It was covered in bright, colorful glitter and shimmered in the sun, someone must've saw it.

But, no one did. So, there he was, picking it up off the concrete and sticking it in his pocket. Walking into the store, Koutarou forgot about it momentarily, buying himself some gum.

Coming through his front door, Koutarou wished he had just stayed at practice. He scurried past the kitchen, where his mother was laying on the floor crying. Koutarou opened his door and locked it behind him. He knew it was selfish not to help his mother and instead hide himself away, but he was just too scared to face _him._

Sitting down on his bed dejected, he rummaged through his pocket for his phone, only for the card to fall out. Koutarou stopped in his actions and put his phone to the side. He bent down to pick it off the floor, inspecting it. 

The words ' _Wish Hotline'_ were in bold, purple shining letters. It was covered in butterflies and had flowers all around it, he flipped it around to see the contact information. _'94744685463'_ was the number on the back. He raised the card close to his face to read the font under the number. ' _We can make your wildest dreams come true, just call the number.'_

Koutarou was doubtful of that, what can a mere call do to solve his problems. 

Upon hearing his mother scream once again, Koutarou decided ' _What the hell? As if anything'll happen.'_

He grabbed his phone that was thrown to the side, opening his call app, he entered the number. As soon as he clicked the call button, someone picked up.

" _This is Wish Hotline, we can make your wildest dreams come true. How may I help you?"_

"Can you make my father disappear."

" _Of course. When? Where? How?"_

_"_ Immediately."

" _Your wish is my command."_

_beepbeepbeep_

Koutarou flinched at his mother screaming, and realized it didn't work. He threw the card to the side, throwing himself back on the bed before his mother burst into his room. She looked deranged and out of breath. Koutarou immediately sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Y-Y-Your father disappeared! One second he was here- and the next he just, he just vanished!" She stuttered and ran towards Koutarou to yank him out of bed. Koutarou was dragged behind as she led him to the kitchen. She pointed to where the kitchen island was, "He was _right_ there, then he justjust-" "Mom, are you sure?" Koutarou interrupted her, pulling his hand from her grip.

She quickly turned to look at him, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. "Yes, _yes,_ I'm sure. If you don't believe me, look around the house- He's nowhere!!" She exclaimed, desperately trying to get her son to believe her.

Koutarou worriedly stared at her, wondering if his father hit her too hard. "Alright, Mom, I'll look. If I can't find him, I'll believe you."

Setting off to his parent's room, where Koutarou believed his father to be, his mother followed him. Opening the door, his mother peeking over his shoulder... there was no one. Koutarou felt a small feeling of hope rise in him.

He checked every place in their house, to his joy, his father was nowhere to be seen. "Mom, are you sure he didn't go anywhere?" His mother shook her head.

Koutarou sat them down on the couch, putting on a movie, his mother looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing?" "If he did go anywhere, he'll be home soon enough." Koutarou answered, turning back to the TV.

The sun had risen and his mother fell asleep. Koutarou sat on the couch, expectantly, waiting for his father to come through that door and his hopes to be diminished. 

But, that moment didn't occur.

It did not occur the coming week, nor the coming months.

When Koutarou realized it would never come, he had finally felt peace when he now knew that the hotline really did work. Going back into his room and looking for the card, he couldn't find it. It wasn't _anywhere_. He overturned his mattress, dug through his clothes, went through all the pockets, checked every nook and cranny, _nothing._

It was like it had vanished after he left the room.

Koutarou didn't linger on it too long. He was happy with his mother. She was safe and now going to therapy, which is all Koutarou really needs.

They never reported his disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like to see more?  
> Any characters you wanna see? Or any situations or wishes you'd like to see?  
> Any ships?
> 
> Comment if you have any :)
> 
> This could also be considered an AU, so if anyone wants to use it, feel free too!! I'd love to see what you'd come up with :DD  
> If anyone else has had this idea before, then please tell me! I'd want to properly credit them.  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed <33


	2. Saccharine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I really like the idea and want to make more chapters :D
> 
> This one is a little more happier than the other one.

Satori walked down the empty streets to go to the 24 hour gas station. He was craving food, yes, he knew it was stupid when you barely had any money. But, he just, wanted to get out of the house.

He walked in those automatic doors and clutched his 500 yen coin in his hand, looking for something under that. Finding a small ice cream cone, he took that and wished it would've been bigger. He went to the cash register and showed them the cone. 

He walked out with no money and the cone in his hand.

It was dark out and the only light came from the apartments above him, which were very faint. Satori didn't mind, his house wasn't too hard to spot. He walked down the street, until he tripped over a rock, smashing the cone on the concrete.

Satori looked up from where he lay on the ground, groaning at his almost-finished ice cream. "Ugh, why does this shit always happen to _me...!_ " Satori complained, rolling around on the street. He stopped when something caught his eye, it was laying in the alleyway, shining from the far city lights. Satori propped himself up on his elbows. "Eh?" He stood up and walked to it, it was a mystery to how this shined from lights so far away.

Satori shook his head and instead picked up the card. In big bold, purple letters ' _Wish Hotline'_ was on the front, adorned by pretty butterflies and flowers. Satori pursued his lips, turning it around. ' _94744685463'_ was on the back. ' _Dang, that's a pretty long number.'_

Satori read the bottom of the card. ' _We can make your wildest dreams come true, just call the number.'_ Satori, one who believed in the unnatural, cackled. "Weehee!! Something finally good has happened to Tendou Satori!" He jumped up and ran home.

Opening the door, he clutched the card in his hand. He snuck in and closed the door, making sure it was locked. He looked around before running into his room. He flew towards his mattress and landed on it. " _Oof-"_ Satori adjusted himself, before grabbing his phone from the ground beside his mattress.

He opened the calling app eagerly, entering the number, but he stopped before hitting the call button.

' _Hmm... What should I wish for?'_ Satori tapped his chin. ' _Aha! I should wish for my own sweets shop in my closet, kekeke- oh and no one else can enter it but me!'_ Satori had planned out his wish, pressing to dial button, he only waited for a second.

" _This is Wish Hotline, we can make your wildest dreams come true. How may I help you?"_

Satori grinned. "I wish for my own sweets shop in my closet but! No one else can enter it but me!!" He whisper-yelled, knowing that his family was still asleep.

" _Your wish is my command."_

_beepbeepbeep_

Satori frowned at that, " _Eh?_ That was... Anti-climatic." He put his phone to the side, pouting. He looked towards his closet and decided that he should just check.

Pushing himself off of his mattress, he opened his closet door, which he expected to be a pitiful small closet. When he opened it, he almost died from euphoria. There were rows of sweets, just for him. There were _varieties_ of donuts, cakes, chocolate, candy and basically anything you could think of. Satori giggled, closing the door behind him.

There was a tiny cafe table just for him, it had ' _Satori_ ' ingrained in sparkly letters right in the middle. The walls looked like cotton candy, and the floor looked like chocolate. The table looked like it was made from lollipops. 

Satori stared down at the variety of sweets, it was a buffet, all different kinds from all over. Satori smiled and ate like a child. It had been so long since he's eaten this much.

The next day, he awoke in his room. Remembering having fallen asleep on the lollipop table, he panicked, but before he could check, his mother came into the room. "Satori, time to wake up." She spoke to him, before she walked away. Satori continued what he was doing.

He went up to the closet, he opened it, making sure no one else was around. To his relief, it was still there, and looked like it had stocked back up.

Satori smiled, closing the closet door and grabbing his sibling who was walking by the room. "Wha-" "Hey, open my closet door." Satori pushed them towards the door, waiting while the other stared at him confused.

"Uh... Alright." They walked up to it and pulled it open, revealing a sad closet. "Why did you want me to-" Satori cut them off with an amused laugh.

"No way!!" His sibling walked out faster than he could blink. ' _Scary.'_

Satori looked around for the card, wanting to know more. Instead, he could not find it. Satori looked it up online, no traces, no results at all. Satori was beginning to worry, so he opened it again. The shop appeared.

' _Well, that's okay if I can't find it.'_ Satori closed the door and walked out of the room, going towards the kitchen where his family was gathered. 

He'd ponder on it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is off topic but i recently found out what ive been doing for almost my whole life. [Maladaptive Daydreaming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJ8HMhw3ytw)  
> It's so weird because YES, i have my own plot, complex characters, complex stories and shit, and i've been this my whole life to get away from my problems. I usually make it up and mix it with anime, for example, demon slayer, haikyuu, jujutsu kaisen, noblesse, aot, mha. So, maybe go check out the compilation, it's very informing :D
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, i'll probably add more when i have more ideas with this au.


End file.
